Mangaka meets the Manga Otaku
by AnnaOj
Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, hottest bachelor in a billion years. Why he's still single? And what's the meaning of manga in his life? Read to find out..RR


A/N: This is my very first one-shot. I've been gone for...Oh my almost three months!! I don't want my stories to be on Hiatus that's why I'm updating on my notebook again. My first story Lips Of An Angel will surely end in no time...I'm already planning the ending. With regards to Possession,...there are lots of ideas in my head and I don't know what to write. I want it to be interesting that's why I don't wnat to write something typical...I'll try my best to update!!

Summary: Hyuuga Natsume, hottest bachelor in a billion years. Why he's still single?? And what's the meaning of manga in his life??

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice.

I really got this idea fron xXRaInBow-ChanXx's text message...(your pen name's too long for me...perhaps it's time for me to call you on your nickname...)jowk!! thanks for the idea **BanG** !!

.

**Mangaka meets the Manga Otaku**

By: Annaoj

.

.

He was bruised, bleeding but it was just a small cut. He kept giving hard blows on the other kid's face which is now bloody, full of cuts and bruises. He continued torturing him. It's his fault anyway, calling him a coward. Another hard blow landed on the boy's ribs, a bone cracked. He winced in pain crying hard out loud.

A blond lady passed by. "Jirou-kun?? Oh my god, my son!!" screamed the blond lady. She ran towards their direction, pulling the injured boy to her comforting arms. "How dare you filthy boy! If only...if...if only you aren't the chairman's son" the lady freaked out, staring hard on the raven-haired boy who had hurt her son. "This will surely get to your father!" the lady screeched before carrying her son away with her. "Tch, an ugly hag" murmured the boy.

She stared and stared at the whole happening, not even blinking for a split second. For her it was so cool, she kept staring at the scene, the boy left by the other two. By the time she knew it her bright hazel orbs had already met crimson ones. The boy was looking hard on her, she then turned her head down focusing her attention on her sketch pad. She scribbled and scribbled trying not to bother the boy but she still felt his hard stare on her.

The boy on the other hand didn't mind her. Perhaps she's another fan girl. Feeling so bored he left finally leaving the hazel-orbed girl. She peeped her right eye and learned that he already left. Heaving a sigh, she continued drawing fighting figures on her drawing book. After sometime she decided to left for home, happy, contented and excited.

.

.

"tadaima, oka-san!(I'm home, mom)"

"Mikan-chan?? Dinner's ready, come here straight after your bath"

"Hai" replied the brunette before heading to her room.

.

"Oka-san I've seen the cruel boy again!" said Mikan eagerly before stuffing a mouthful of rice. Yuka giggled, "You call that boy cruel but you look so happy" she stated.

"I am happy" said Mikan innocently.

"Eh??"

"cause when I copy his actions, my drawings look so real"

A smile graced Yuka's lips, "my little mangaka" said she while patting her daughter's head lightly. "I'm about to draw the last part of my own manga- A MANGA MADE BY SAKURA MIKAN" said Mikan excitedly.

"How do you think will it end??"

"Let's see," Yuka pondered for a moment before saying "how about the boy finding a girl that would change his perspective in life??". Mikan stood, quite jumpy "That would be the best ending ever!" said Mikan. She then hurried upstairs, getting excited every second she thought about her manga.

.

.

"Natsume! what's the rumors I've heard this afternoon??" said a very furious man, his brows twitched and his face looked so sour. "He called me a coward, that's why I taught him a lesso--" SLAP

He was startled, his cheek red and a heavy feeling in his chest. "Tch, you don't know anything!"

"Be disciplined enough or else I'll send you in America"

"You can't," he replied coolly, "never..." said Natsume then he went off.

"Such attitude for a ten-year old..." murmured the older man.

.

.

The next day, Mikan found the boy again at the same spot at the same time and with a new boy on his grasp bleeding and wincing in pain while he was ginning and enjoyed torturing the poor little boy.

She did the same thing she did before --stare then draw-- She continued drawing and drawing, one more week and her manga will end. She hoped that she could publish it one day when she grows up. The same thing happened like the other day, he saw her, they stared for a second, she faces down and he leaves.

.

.

"My decision's final! You'll stay in America, study there until college and work there for our corporation!"

"I'll never!" Natsume fought back, he'll never want to leave.

"You SHALL go there a day after tomorrow! You're things were already sent today and you'll board our private plane!"

"No way!" screamed Natsume, not now that he was used in living there and-- he was used to see her, not that he have any feelings for her. She was just so different, usually if kids see him torturing a kid they would ran away full of fright but she, she would just sit and turn to her drawing book as if she doesn't care who he was. She's just too different.

.

.

She scribbled some words on a piece of parchment and then she proceeded writing the summary of her manga. She drew more and more. She also added some touches on the colors and shading. She sat still on the same place, an old yet blooming Sakura tree, waiting for_ the happening _but became quite curious when no one appeared. She became alerted when she heard a big yawn above her. Her orbs widen when she saw the raven-haired boy up on the tree who had just awaken from his nap.

He stared blankly at her with his cold crimson eyes hoping she'd just go away but at the same time wanted her to stay. Not frightened or scared but because she's too shy, she ran away and forgot her precious art materials. She just can't face the boy.

He picked up the things then scanned the sketch pad. The main character caught Natsume's eyes, it was a boy with raven locks, crimson orbs, pale skin and a very cold expression. The drawing was just like-- him. He read the summary and got quite interested. He then headed back to prepare for his flight.

.

.

"I need to get my sketch pad back!" whispered Mikan to herself. She was about to ran back to the Sakura tree to get her things back when her phone rang. "Oka-san??"

"Are you a friend of Yuka Azumi??" a serious and odd voice spoke up the phone.

"I'm her daughter, why?? and who's this??" asked Mikan hastily. By the time she answered the phone she felt something's different and wrong. "this is Tokyo Hospital, your mother had an accident and now is in the E.R. The car she was driving was badly hit by another car."

She was devastated, the feeling of a knife being stabbed to your back, and no one was there to help you with your suffering. Her mom was the only family she has, she couldn't afford loosing her. She couldn't live without her mom's company, her tireless smiles and endless cheerfulness. She's the only reason why she lived and lives right now.

She hurried, quickly boarding the bus. Every beat of her heart and pump of her blood, the more she heated and tensed up. She needs her mother.

.

.

"What, comatose?? that can't be??" she screamed with brimming eyes. She felt like the world had gone mad and that her life has no use anymore. The doctor frowned, "we're sorry we've done all we can, all we can do is hope that she will fight to live"

"She will live, She will...She can't possibly die...SHE CAN'T" She dropped down her knees drowning into endless despair without anyone to lean on.

.

.

He continued reading the manga made by the brunette; scanning, flipping it gently, treating it as a very important possession. He planned to return it but he had no time. His flight was on the next day, early morning.

After hours and hours of reading, with his eyes a bit sore, he had read until the last drawing. It wasn't finished yet but he got hooked up. It was really an interesting story and the illustrations were simply marvelous. Never in his life did he admire other's works, especially by a girl whom he didn't know. While he was fixing his things and placing the manga in his bag, a piece of paper fell out of the manga. It was a handwritten note, not actually a short note but something like a diary account.

Pausing for a while, he sat down on his king-sized bed and started to read it.

.

_ Dear Diary,_

_ I've been out whole day, thinking of ideas for my manga. Guess what?? I've seen, a raven-haired boy, maybe at the same aga as mine. He was alone, lying down the green grass, taking his nap peacefully. Perhaps he doesn't have friends, perhaps he's always alone...looking for some company which made me realize that i'm really lucky that I still have mom. He gave me much idea, just a keen stare of him and my plot was done. I decided that if I ever finish this manga, and I surely will, I would not only dedicate _

_ it to mom but also to the crimson-eyed boy. Maybe if I would give it to him, he would not feel that lonely anymore. Well then, I'm off to do my manga._

_ S.M._

.

He read it, wondering why only her initials were written in there, but there was a small drawing by the end of the initials, a drawing of a sakura petal. It was also the same sakura petal drawing he found at the corner of every page of her drawing. He never thought that, that girl...somehow knew how he felt. He read the next account written.

_._

_Dear Diary,_

_ You know, these past few days I've seen the boy at the same place but he often has a boy on his grasp, bleeding and injured and he'll grinn haughtily. At first I couldn't understand why he does that, then I realize that he does that because he's always alone, bored and no one wanted to accompany him. I always notice that everytime someone pass by him, they would whisper something and turn away from him, like he was a feared disease. I can feel that he's sad about that. That he hates being feared, that he wanted...at least someone to talk to. I'll surely show my manga to him, one day...and when that time comes...I'll make sure he'll smile, so that he won't feel being left out anymore._

_ S.M_

.

At that moment he didn't know what to do, what to say and what to feel. He frowned, such an innocent girl. He doesn't know anything about her, but she...She knew him...too much.

.

.

_10 yrs. later..._

_(Hyuuga Manor)_

"Hyuuga--sama!!" a bunch of girls screamed, no-- the whole population of women screeched the high gates of Hyuuga Manor. They were carrying all sorts of stuffs with Natsume's picture on them. Others were holding copies of Times magazine, Newyork Times, and the People magazine all front covers with Natsume's face on them.

A black limo arrived as that high and wide gates were drawn open. It passed the long path which led to a circular one with a high fountain with lively flowing water at the middle. A tall, raven-haired lad at the age of twenty step out of the limo with his tuxedo decorating his damn hot and gorgeous body. He was renowned as "America's busiest man", "Prince of Business", "Most successful Bachelor" and ranked number one as "America's Hottest man" in his stay in business for five years.

"Okaeri nasai, Hyuuga-sama" greeted about 40 female maids who had, for him, annoying smiles scribbled all over their faces. He, being a cold-hearted and nonchalant person didn't give a care about the crowd the servants had made; with the female ones whispering with giggles and the male ones giving him heavy stares.

"Hyuuga-sama, you've been invited to an interview with the Tokyo press and you've been asked to do photo shoots and endorsements for Japan's top network" said his secretary, "will you accept the invitation??". Of course, Natsume's secretary's male. He won't risk being harassed by a female secretary.

"I decline, cancel everything. I have something to do..." he harangued fastidiously.

"demo, Hyuuga-sama--" before he could even convince him, Natsume already left. He never changes his mind. If he had said something, mark his word.

.

.

Sweet, slow music flowed inside the fancy restaurant. It's baroque style made the place look more comfortable. There were all sorts of musical instruments a customer can play if they wish to. From grand piano to baroque cello and many many more. Anyone who would pass by would surely give endless praises.

"Are you happy now??" Tsubasa jokingly asked.

"I am always, but I'm happier now..." she replied, staring outside. Tsubasa took care of her when her mother died seven years ago. Her mom was comatose for three years and then finally gave up. She cried endless tears, throwing herself in endless despair but then Tsubasa came, took care of her, supported her. He was three years older than her.

After the loss of her manga, she didn't stop. She returned to the Sakura tree but sadly, she didn't found her precious manga. Perhaps, and she wished, that the raven boy took it. She would be more than happy if he did.

"It will be out tomorrow, your work..." he stared at her. He kept his feelings for her, not telling her a single thing. "So, why didn't you dedicate it to me??" he pouted, poking his face on her sight.

"But I already decided when I was a kid, to whom I'll dedicate my work..." explained Mikan in a soft angelic voice. Of course, dear Tsubasa can't resist that.

"your mother is already ..."

"I know," she said with sarcasm. "there were two people, not only oka-san"

"who is that??" he asked jealously. He really like her, love her. It was a funny thing but he mean it.

"The truth is...I don't really know his name," she giggled staring back at him. "Eh?? Then how would you know if it will really be read by him??"

She shrugged, "I'm just sure he would". She winked at him childishly, "The main character would surely catch his attention, that's why I placed the main character on the cover with the most detailed drawing I can"

He then give up. He would surely be happy to die if he was the boy she was talking about but sadly, he never will.

.

.

"Onii-sama!!" Aoi greeted, entering his room. She studied him, still cold, pale skin, crimson eyes, raven locks and a manga on his hand. It was like a part of his body, you would be surprised if he have none on his hand.

"How's your flight??" she smiled the best she can, she promised herself that she would make her brother smile but still after ten years, she can't. She could barely see him smile, only when that particular manga was on his grasp.

"wanna buy manga with me today??" she invited him, "here's a new one out today...what's its title again??...let's see...Crimson Sakura"

"I doesn't sound interesting" Natsume replied frankly.

"c'mon, if you don't like it then look for others" she tried pulling him and for the first time, she succeed. Natsume just felt like going out, he doesn't know why, he just knew something interesting was gonna happen.

.

.

"Ne, Natsume-nii how many mangas have you read??" she asked while flipping a manga in the bookstore. She usually asks that when they go buying mangas.

"1, 027 mangas"

"And have you found what you've been looking for??"

"no" he stared at her, she was looking at the counter. A lot of people were crowding there. "What's happening there??" he asked calmly to a group of girls exiting the store. All of them drooled. Who wouldn't, a hot gorgeous man was talking to them, "Ah, they're buying this," they showed the latest manga entitled Crimson Sakura.

He was startled. The cover was a raven-haired boy with crimson orbs, pale skin and the coldest expression ever. It was very detailed, exactly like him. "Natsume-nii?? Natsume-nii??" Aoi called, staring at her stunned companion. Looking at the manga for sometime, she recognized that it was like her brother, the one on the cover.

"Ne, nii-sama...it looks like you!!" she pointed out. The other girls drooling recognized it too. She made her way to the crowd and successfully bought the last copy of the manga. "Here you go!" she placed the manga on his hands, staring at him for a second. "Nii-sama..." she poked his face.

"Hn.."

"you're blushing" she pointed out his cheeks that were pink. The fangirls on the other hand were crying out his name, the others fainting in front of him.

He pulled Aoi out and then into their limo. Feeling the difference from her brother she asked her favorite line as he flipped the manga back and forth, "Ne Natsume-nii, how many mangas have you read??"

"1, 027 mangas..." dissapointed on his answer, she moved away from him, seating on the farthest corner of the car. "and the 1, 028th, currently being read"

Aoi was delighted on his answer. She continued her next question, "And have you found what you've been looking for??". He didn't reply once again, focusing on his newly bought manga.

"not exactly, perhaps a part of_ it_"

"Eh?? but that's the complete copy of the manga..." pouted Aoi.

"I've already read this...except for the last part"

"That was only out in the stores today, how did you??" He threw the manga on her face, saying "Shut op or you'll get out of this car". A vein pooped out of her head. Natsume was always rude to everyone, even her. She wondered why he looks so angelic when he reads that particular manga, his very first manga-- the one he had when he was ten.

"Aoi, look for the author and mangaka of that" he pointed at the manga on top of her lap.

"Umm, hai"

He need to find_ her_. He must and he will, surely.

.

.

He stayed at home whole day, reading the rest of the manga. His orbs full of interest and awe. It was exactly her drawing when she was ten. But the identity of that she was still unknown to him. Unknown to him, he was already falling for that _she_.

.

.

_In the story there was a boy named Kirie with raven locks and crimson orbs. He was pale and had a cold expression._

Ten years ago there was a boy named Natsume with raven locks and crimson orbs. He was pale and had a cold expression.

_In the story the boy was alone, sad and feared._

just like him, ten years ago...

_In the story the boy was the son of an influential person. He does anything he like, torturing people was his thing._

just like him, ten years ago...

_In the story, while fighting with a kid, a little girl watched him. Not even a blink did she missed the happening. _

just like ten years ago...

_In the story, the girl didn't fear him. Instead she cared for him, she wanted him to smile._

just like her, ten years ago...

_In the story they met, full of shyness and awkwardness._

just like them, ten years ago...

.

.

"Honto??(really??)" she chirped on the phone.

"Yeah, 150 million copies sold world wide"

"That's...that's more than what I have expected!"

"Congratulations, Mikan-chan!!" he greeted, truly happy for the girl of his dreams. "One more thing, many companies and magazines want to have interviews with you..."

"that's awsome Tsubasa! Thank you very much...you're really a great help"

"So...would you accept the offers??"

"I'd be more than happy to accept!!" she replied back without any hesitation. "Well then I'm off to inform them!!"

.

.

"Oni-sama!!" Aoi called, runnign towards his direction. "I've got her bio!! Crimson Sakura's mangaka!!". Those words rang on his head like an endless song. He was close, so close to her identity. He read it, entering every detail on his damn big brain.

.

Name: Mirai (pen name)

Age: 20

Family: All deceased. Her father died when she was still a child. Her mother died after a three year coma seven years ago. No siblings or any relatives.

Place: Kantou district

Currently dating Andou Tsubasa, her producer. He was the one who took care of her after her mom died, took care of her and supported all her needs.

Works: The world renowned manga "Crimson Sakura" which sold 150 million copies on its first release.

.

"No name??" he asked. Aoi shrugged, it seems like her brother was dismayed. "Ne, Natsume-nii why are you so interested about her??" she asked, she was now getting curious about the mangaka. Something tells her that the mangaka is special to her nii-sama.

"Stop getting on my business" He threw the paper on her face, once again. He never stopped doing that to her. "Oh!! and one more thing, I believe she have an interview with Tokyo press tomorrow for having the record of 150 million copies...She's so awesome and I think it would be her first time appearing on the media"

"Tokyo pres??" he remembered his secretary talking about an interview with him. He quickly grabbed his phone and called his secretary. "Oi, Sato is the interview with tokyo press still being offered??"

"Hai!"

"well then inform them I'd go after the mangaka"

"Very well then Hyuuga-sama"

.

.

After Mikan's interview with the Tokyo press she took a break and sat by the chairs. Being asked with so many questions was really hard. She never expected being interviewed. Did she really did an awesome thing, selling a hundred billion copies of her manga??

While resting she heard a crowd of people screaming in the conference room, the room where she had her interview. Perhaps another interview was being held. It wouldn't harm to take a peak, she thought so she did.

Hyuuga-sama!!

Natsume-KUUUNN

We love you!!

You're mine

A hundred girls screamed, no--perhaps a million, just like the number of mangas she had sold. She stared at the guy being interviewed, crimson orbs..._familiar..._raven locks_...familiar..._pale skin..._familiar_...and cold expression..._familiar_

_just like him..._

"How about love life Mr. Hyuuga??" The press asked. _So her name's Mikan Sakura...good thing I came an hour earlier _he thought not bothering the endless noise

Natsume scanned the room looking for a familiar face, looking for the brunette. He was sure she was there, she couldn't have left. At last getting a sight of her he walked down the stage. "I do have a girl, and today I give up my bachelor status!" he declared in the whole room, giving a smirk and then turning to Mikan. Girls wailed, perhaps they were the lucky girl but sorry he's taken, blown away by a short simple brunette standing by a corner.

"And it's her, Mikan Sakura" he came nearer and nearer to her, placing his arms on her waist. "Eh??me wha--" the girls stared at her, some crying others fainting. "She loves me very much that's why she dedicate her manga to me...here" he showed the manga to them, the cover while his other arm held her tightly. It really is him on the cover of the manga, they thought.

"It's him" they screamed altogether in disbelief.

"but we thought Miss Sakura is dating Tsubasa-sama" the press asked, standing in bewilderment.

"iie, she loves me, right??" he turned to the stunned Mikan. What the hell was happening?? A damn cocky bastard just grabbed her and declared that she loves him without her even knowing. She can't talk, she didn't know why. "Ah iie I--" no one heard her small cry. The place was filled with the fan girls' noise.

.

.

"What the hell was that??" she screamed at the fire exit; after taking some time pulling him in there. She was red burning in anger and at the same time red because of too much exposure on the deadly stares of freaky and crazy fangirls.

"Why, you didn't like it??"

"No" she screamed, "Why would I??"

"'cause I'm _the Natsume Hyuuga_" he stated as if he was a very important and sacred thing.

"so??"

"You're my girlfriend and that's it!" he stated grabbing her arms. "Let go!" she screamed.

"No..never, until you say yes"

"Damn it, I don't even know you!!" she stared stiffly, "Why the hell would I??"

"And what's with you, even telling them that I did the manga for you??" she kept staring at his eyes, they were so familiar. Even though she's pissed, his presence was really, really familiar. She felt safe and comfortable. "You did" he replied back. Never realizing that he was the boy, she tried to escape from his grasp. "I did not so let go!!" she screamed louder and louder.

The exit door opened and Tsubasa bragged in, his face full of worry. "Tsubasa!!" Mikan called. He stared at the two with bodies so close to each other. "Let her go he yelled, glaring seriously at Natsume. "So you're Andou..." he said, a smirk escaped from his lips. He glared back at him while leaning forward to Mikan. "Don't..."Tsubasa warned. Too late. Natsume had already pressed his lips to hers.

She blushed. "Ky-- Kyaa!! yuck!!" she screamed the hell out. "You hell of a bastard why did you, why did you??". Tsubasa was stunned, somehow hurt and jealous.

"Did what??" he repeated teasingly. "Let her go!" Tsubasa pushed him and pulled Mikan away from Natsume.

.

.

"Tsubasa! Tsubasa!" she called over and over again, "Ne, Tsubasa! are you going to ignore me forever?? I don't know that guy!!" she insisted, pulling Tsubasa's arm to face her. "I'm not mad..." he stated, avoiding her stare.

"You don't look like you are!!" she explained, "don't tell me you're jealous..."

He blushed, "I..I'm..I'm not, why would I??". She made a little chuckle, showing her bright, warm smile.

"Don't worry, I'm not interested about him, he's just a cocky arrogant bastard" she reassured, pulling his arm. She never knew that with what she had said made him the happiest man ever.

.

.

"You saw her??"

"yeah, but she can't remember me...and I think she likes that Andou" he said, talking to blond bunny boy sitting on his plush. The bunny boy gave a hard laugh "How would she remember you, she haven't even talk to you even once, she doesn't even know your name"

"Ruka, I though you are with me"

"I am," he stood up, followed by his dear little bunny "but are you sure that you approached her on the proper way??"

"You know me Ruka, I'll never do that"

"Stop being childish Natsume," said Ruka, his tone getting serious. "How did you talk to her??"

"Simple, I just said to the press that she's my girl, for proof I showed the manga"

"And they believed you??" he asked intently. Natsume laughed, "yeah, stupid press and fan girls"

"Stop kidding Natsume," he groaned, "I'm sure she was pissed, in an attitude like that..."

_Ruka_

"remember, you can't force your feelings to others..." he said turning to the door, the bunny hopping up to his shoulder, "Only a kid does that" he continued before leaving.

"He's too mature for me" he sighed but inside him he really was struck by his words. "I just wanted her to love me for being me right now..."

_Why couldn't he..._

.

.

"It's been a week, ne...after the first release of your work"

"yeah..." she sighed for another time. "Something bothering you??" he asked, concern written all over his face. "Nah, it's nothing..." she replied back, but the truth was, that guy, that Hyuuga was bothering her mind. His face kept flashing on her mind, she dreamt about him, only one, same dream-- that he was _that _boy from ten years ago. But he can't be, he can't be that cocky bastard.

"I..I think it's time...to tell you...," Tsubasa's voice faltered. "What is it??" sha asked, facing her orbs to him once again, making him melt and feel like in heaven. He placed a blue box on the table, "Mikan, I ... will you...will you be my girlfriend??" he stammered as he opened the box, revealing a ring with an amethyst stone.

"Tsu..basa??" for a moment she can't speak properly. Shocked, stunned, and flattered with a hint of shyness. She never felt like that except that happening, ten years ago by an old Sakura tree.

He can't face her. He was really an amateur at things like that.

"I can wait for your answer even if it would take forever"

"Tsubasa, I..." she, she didn't know what to say. She never thought that the rumors were true. That he really liked her. She thought they were just gossips, and besides she didn't have feelings for him. She only treated him as her brother.

"Mikan, I lo--"

"Tsubasa that's a very deep phrase..." she glanced outside, staring at the blue sky. "You must think it with all your heart, if you really do"

"Then give me one week, just one week to prove you I am sincere" He pleaded.

_Tsubasa..._

.

.

Day 1 (Monday)

He brought her back to the baroque restaurant and played a piece for her. She still felt blank, uncertain. A quarter of her thoughts on Tsubasa, the other three-fourth all occupied by the one and only, Hyuuga Natsume. By Friday he would surely earn a yes.

When she went home, she received a package. Her memories cleared, she remembered it again...

_that boy..._

Inside the box were her drawing tools when she was ten together with a piece of parchment with the initials _H.N. _The one she had left on that tree. The things look good as new, as if it were kept properly for ten years.

.

Day 2 (Tuesday)

He brought her to the country side, passing time at the beach. She felt nothing. It was like a nonsense doing that. "Tsubasa, perhaps you should sto--"

"No, I'll wait..."

When she returned home, she received a note, no-- it was the manga's summary that she wrote ten years ago, again she felt blank. As if she want it like ten years ago, their same routine, living peacefully and contented. And at the back part, the same initials H.N. and a small drawing of a Sakura petal. It made her remember once again...

_that boy..._

.

Day 3 (Wednesday)

He prepared a romantic dinner, hired musicians to serenade them but still she was blank. He knew it felt corny but, it's love he's dealing with. Or is it not?? He won't give up even though he felt he should, right at that moment.

After then, at home, she received the diary account. The account she wrote ten years ago, which contain her feelings an thoughts. At the back was the same initials and a small note saying "I'm back". It made her remember again, cleared each day...

_that boy..._

.

Day 4 (Thursday)

He brought her to a peaceful place, a place full of blooming Sakura trees. Wrong move, it made her more preoccupied. It made her remember the tree, that certain tree where her feelings bloomed.

When she was back home, a picture was sent-- a picture of that tree, the old Sakura tree. She felt horrible, blank, awful, she can't hurt Tsubasa and still that boy, for her it can't be Hyuuga but the more she thought about it, the more it leads to Hyuuga.

.

Day 5 (Friday)

Tsubasa felt excited, sad...he knew, it will end. The week long suffering he himself made. he already felt it, she really can't love him back. Ha has decided, he will help her find that boy.

He brought her to Tokyo Tower asking for the last time, "Will you be...??" even though he knew, she won't.

After that, they went to rest, have tea one last time for him. "Ne, it's tomorrow Mikan"

"yeah..." she sighed. "It's okay, I'll accept any answer" he patted her head lightly.

"Oi," a cold voice called.

"Hyuuga??" the two said in unison. He shrugged, placing something in front of MIkan. "What's that??" she asked, curious like her companion, Tsubasa.

"Hn" with that he left.

"He's so damn cold...what the hell is this anyway??" she tore the cover and saw-- her original copy of the manga, from ten years ago. A note was placed at the first page saying "can't force my feelings to you...Hyuuga"

Her eyes started to water, "Hyuuga...it was him..." she cried, why couldn't she just accept it. He was the only one she loved for ten damn long years. Why couldn't she accept that she was happy she found that cocky bastard.

Day 6 (Saturday--last day)

"So?? gonna say it now??"

"Tsubasa...I can't..." she cried, he smirked pulling her into a hug for the last time. "I know it, I'm so stupid, bothering ourselves" he stared at the brunette, "I'll never forget you Mikan...the only girl who didn't give in my charms..."

They both giggled. "Are you planning to dream of that boy forever?? go on and make it real..."

"Tsubasa...arigatou!" she hugged him once again, tighter, full of her emotions.

She hurried out, ran from place to place, to the place where her heart would lead her to. _That place_. When she arrived, the tree, surprisingly was still alive and blooming. But he wasn't there. She sat there, reminiscing her time watching that boy, Natsume.

_Natsume..._

Once again, she heard a big yawn. A smile graced her lips. "Natsume!" she said out loud. He jumped down the tree, catching her with a tight embrace. "So are you gonna run away, after you've learned that that boy is a damn cocky arrogant bastard??"

"No! I'm not gonna run away! I'll love you, who you are!!" she cried back hugging him tighter.

.

.

_In the story, they met ten years later..._

just like them..

_In the story, they confessed in the most awkward way ever..._

just like them...

_In the story, he gave her a ring with a crimson sakura petal as the stone..._

just like what he did...

_In the story, they shared a tight hug under the old Sakura Tree..._

just like them...at that moment...

_In the story, it ended with their most passionate kiss ever..._

just like them...right on the spot...

.

She has yet to realize that she had just sold 149, 999, 999 copies of her love story and shared it to the whole world, and that she had just loved the 150 millionth person who bought her manga, the first person who read her manga ever.

* * *

Tell me how was it?? Whew I've spent endless nights editing this while my brother's still far far away playing table tennis. He's so selfish that he wouldn't let me use the computer all day.

On with the story...this is my very first one-shot. Tell me something people!! was it stupid?? I really can't describe much or the story would be tooooooo long...kay!!

BanG! Update!! I miss you friend!! Ah, wanna tell you I've seen the altar boy at last! I was really jumping for joy when I saw him once again, remember my PM??

Well guys...Review for now!!

ja ne!

-Oj Oj (new nickname??)


End file.
